Map of Bones/Chapter 7
Chapter 7 Rolling the Bones July 25, 12:38 P.M. Milan, Italy Once inside, the priest closed the sacristy. It was the chamber were the clergy robed themselves prior to mass. Rachel turned to see a pistol pointed at her. It was the priest. A man walked in. It was the same man who attacked her in Cologne. The man tells people to clear the church. Another woman came in. A Eurasian woman. It was the Dragon Lady. The big man wants the place cleared. As the giant turned, Rachel moved. She snatches a pole with the crucifix and rammed it itto the man's solar plexus, falling back, and swinging it ino the priest's face. Her uncle Vigor smashed a heel into the gunman's hand, cracking bones. They get the pistol. They walk into another room. It was a small dining hall, but now a slaughterhouse. Several priests were dead, having been tortured to death. One priest was not dead. He was tied up, tortured, and gagged. It was clear that the fake priest hate taken it from him. Vigor came and free him from the place. Rachel determines that the phone lines was cut. Rachel took out the cellphone originally belonging to Gray and called 112, the universal emergency n umber. She identified herself as a Carabnieri officer and called for help. It was she all can she do. 12:45 P.M. Footsteps approached Gray's hiding place. It was the leader of the monks, declaring the Milan authorities have been alerted. He was talking to the Dragon Lady. Seichan. She has a name. They had achieved the possession of the bones, and had to leave before Sigma returns with reinforcements. Gray stayed in place for a minute. They leave outside. Slowly, they walk. Gray sees a copper coin. He picks it up and realizes its a Chinese fen, a penny. Gray pickets it 12:48 P.M. Rachel kept guard. The priest said that people came in. Father Belcarro knew the lie as an image was already faxed to them of Father Vigor. People demanded the combination to Ftaher Belcarro's safe. Despite torture, they were not able to do so. The guy gave the combo, and took all of the. The person walks over to the body of Father Belcarro and opens a pack of cigarettes, and a broken stub of “chalk”. It was bone, not chalk. He feared the sending away of all the relics so he kept a piece. Father Belcarro died a martyr. A shotgun blast occurred It was Gray 2:04 P.M. Gray reached through the smoking door. He reaches Rachel, and Virog with Father Justin Mennelli. They compared notes and determined what they need to know. Father Mennelli decide to not decided to not include their presence and the relic they have. There is an ETR train they will catch to Rome, with an ETA of 6 o clock. 3:39 P.M. An hour later, Rachel crossed the bathroom to first class compartment in the ETR 500 train. Kat accompanied her. She and kat sat together. Rachel was curious if any of Kat and the other two men have personal lives, and h ow they balanced their regular lives. They walk to Gray in an isolated cabin in the train. This ensures privacy for the group to deal with their work. Gray unboxed an assortment of compact analyzing equpiment form his backpack and wired it to a laptop. They bring the remaining bone to the table in order to analyze for everything. Everyone is curious to see if it reveals any mysteries. Gray put on a pair of glasses and a jewler's magnifying loupe and a donnd a pair of latex gloves. Rachel watched his meticulous work. Here was the scientist in the soldier. This was a totally different person that was the soldier Gray. Gray ground the bone into a powder. He took the powder nad put it in water, and inserted into tubes. He used it in machines. The material went through the machine. Information came back. The bone was was not bone. It was gold, said Rachel. 5:12:P.M. Gray spent half hour looking over. It was not just gold. There were numerous other metals in it. Gray attempted to look at the object, while thinking of Milan. It was a trap and too much of a coincidence. It was a lie. There were so manh things that could happen. Gray looked at the material. They were a mixture of elements across the platinum group. He sees the found gold, platinum, iridium, rhodium, osmium, and palladium. Gray surmises the Magi's bones are misterpreted, instead as bones made by the Magi, as if they are their own produced property. Things could happen with the Dragon Court. Supposedly, some Magi burial cloths were tested to the second century, before the foundation of the Dragon Court. No one tested it without papa dispensation and the Bones of Magi required extraordinary dispensation. Vigor was searching on his computer for anything related tot he bones. He finds a reference to a15th entury B.C. Pharoah called Thutmosis III united his best master crafstmen into a thirty nine member group called the Great White Brother-hood and worked on a powder. They were prepared for the pharoahs, to be consumed, supposedly to increase their powers of perception. Gray connects them to realistic elements: gold and platinum. Exposure through ingestion can stimulate endocrine systems, creating heightened senses of awareness. The U.S. Naval Research Facility has confirmed brain cells cannot be explained by pure chemicalt transmission across synapses. Kat tells them that five percent of mammalian brains show that 4 to 5 percent of the dry weight is rhodium and iridium, both in their mono-atomic state. The Egyptians knew something. The material was white bread. It was valuable and stored in the Arc of the Covenant. Vigor and Gray needed time to conduct research . Alot of things were being discovered in the field of research and many include items that affects DNA. Such as platinum and iridium. One research product reports success in using rhodium to kill viruses with light from inside a body. Even the West Nile virus. Light. Rachel wonders if science is bringing old miracles back to understanding, saying much of it comes back to the secret white powder. Gray ponders what the ancient magi knew a nd what they have done and what level of refinement. And in the wrong hands, power of the secret powder can be devastating. An annoucement alerts everyone they will arrive in Rome in 15 minutes. 6:05 P. M. Seichan slipped on a pair of Versace sunglasses. When in Rome.. She blended it perfectly. She got off in Piazza Pia from the expres bus. She wore a breezy white summer dress and boots with silver buckles, matching her necklaceo. She was intended to arrive somewhere. She walked up to the Castel Sant' Angelo. Seichan crossed the gardens to the entrance. Tourists were everywhere. She went up to the middle level, to a terrace restaurant that over looked the Tiber. She was there to m meet her contact, through the Passetto del Borgo. Seichan was ten minutes early. She had a call to make. She took out a cell phone and called a private unlisted number. “Good afternoon. You've reached Sigma command.” Chronology *Previous - Map of Bones/Chapter 6 *Next - Map of Bones/Chapter 8 Category:Map of Bones